unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Smash Bros. Fail tv show
Super Smash Bros. Fail Show is a TV show about Super Smash Bros. Fail. (self explanatory) It first aired on 1971, February 21. Right now, there are a total of 982 episodes. The show played 2 mini-episodes per episode so do the math! 982x2=1964. HOLY CRAP! The shows not bad actually but, some episodes are pretty bad. (VERY BAD.) They divided it into 9 seasons which made 109 episodes per season. Note*****-Season 1 Episode 4 has 3 episodes. The Seasons Season 1 S1E1-''' The Big Big Big Big Big Biginning/Meet Patrick Star 'S1E2-' Holy Shat! It's Creepy DK!/Pedentio the evil evil guy who watches you while you sleep! 'S1E3-' The Die Guys who are evil too/ The Crappy Water Park which is crappy 'S1E4-' The Big plan/The Nuthouse/The Bad Guy Castle 'S1E5-'''The Projectile Production/The Scary Haunted Hotel of Weegee/The Man on the... '''S1E6-' The Bad Guy Castle again?/The Eyes 'S1E7-' Kirby gonna have Lunch./Waddle Talk 'S1E8-' New Mario goes to Birmingham./New Luigi eats a basketball 'S1E9-' Patrick Star wins a free keychain/ Kirby juggles things. 'S1E10-' Bowser makes his arrival/ Weegee stairs at a tumble weed/ Waddle Dee and the Teletubbies. 'S1E11-' Bowser steals Mario's spaghetti/ Waddle Dee steal won't die. 'S1E12-' New Mario makes a movie/ Wario refuses to join the cast. 'S1E13-' The awesome one destroys everyone and spits them out unharmed?/ Johnny C. Goes to the house on Green Hill 'S1E14-' Evil Guy trys to lose weight/ New Luigi gets put in prison 'S1E15-' Waddle Dee sees something/ Mario cosplays as Weegee / The crappy waterpark Two. 'S1E16-' Trapped in Patrick's house/ Tingle loses his maps. 'S1E17-' Trapped in Patrick's house Part Two/ New Luigi finally gets out of prison. 'S1E18-' New Mario Finally Snaps/ The wrath of the WaClones. Season Two 'S2E1-' RAINBOWS!/ WHO WAS PHONE?/ Mario and the Bear. 'S2E2-' Waddle Talk 2/ Weegee destroys a banana man. 'S2E3-' Bowser hates Anime/ New Luigi loses it. 'S2E4-' The Pirate Episode/ Mario befriends Wamario. 'S2E5-' The Hanukkah special. 'S2E6-' Super Mario Super Show Crossover/ Barney destroys stuff. 'S2E7-' Super Mario Super Show Crossover Part 2/ Evil Guy returns. 'S2E8-' Waddle Talk 3/ Plankton Da: Shame the movie/ New Luigi commits suicide. 'S2E9-' Toads suck/ Bowser meets Barney. 'S2E10-' Weegee starts a circus/ New Mario loses his toothbrush/ Patrick is fatter than Mario. 'S2E11-' Kirby's AK47/ Dark Sonic reads a fanfiction. 'S2E12-' The bad guy castle yet again/ New Mario falls down a endless flight of stairs. 'S2E13-' Meet the pickles/ Evil Guy is back yet again. 'S2E14-' Frollo and Weegee go to the kings house/ Waddle talk 4. 'S2E15-' Pickles hate Bowser/ The Pirate episode 2/ Hungry Pumkin interview. 'S2E16-' Yoshi jumps off a cliff and lives/ Mr. Owl is a jerk. 'S2E17-' Giygas joins the cast/ Pickle massacre. 'S2E18-' Yoshi thinks New Mario is Mario/ Waddle Talk 5/ Kirby and Patrick pretend to be Gumballs. 'S2E19-' Darwin Watterson is prank called/ Bowser goes to India. 'S2E20-' Pickles are all over The Nut house/ The Pokemon collection. 'S2E21-' Mama Luigi meets Luigi/ Weegee and Malleo sing caramelldansen/ Giygas goes skateboarding. 'S2E22-' The best of Super Smash FAIL/ The worst of Super Smash FAIL. Season 3 S3E1 - The great explosion/ Albert Einstein Interview/ New Luigi is still alive!?!?!?!?!? S3E2 - White Yoshi is freaking, racist/ Kermit the Frog vs. Nemo vs. Jaws Vs. Mama Luigi. S3E3 - Giygas robs New Mario's new car/ Story time with Patrick Star. S3E4 - Ghost Town Part Uno/ How to open things with pickles. S3E5 - Ghost Town Part Dos/ Officer weirdo joins the cast! S3E6 - New Mario kicks browser's shiny metal booty/ Ronnie McDoggle is prank called. S3E7 - The Pirate episode 3/ Straight Outta Compton Waddle Style. S3E8 - Yoshi eats every single WA clone ever, ever, ever/ Officer weirdo arrest marathon S3E9 - Bruce Lee, Chuck Norris, and even The Awesome One can't even kill waddle Dee? S3E10 - Pickles eat Pickles/ UNCENSORED STRAIGHT OUTTA COMPTON WADDLE STYLE! S3E11 - CREEPY DK IS BACK! PART ONE/ Kill all bubble guppies. S3E12 - CREEPY DK IS BACK! PART TWO/ Giygas and the beanstock/ Patrick eats a bus. S3E13 - Officer weirdo crime history/ WeeMalSheeGas vs. Giygas! S3E14 - Marx joins the cast!/ Weegee goes on a killing spree. S3E15 - Just cancel this dumb show already! (FAN MAIL SPECIAL!) S3E16 - Evil guy takes off his mask.../ Christmas short special part one of 87 Every single Christmas special later... S100,000,000,000,000E100,000,000,000,000 - The Best/ Worst of Smash Fail Two! '''S?E?:Waddle Dees take over/ awiddledoyepisode :p Category:TV Shows Category:A bunch of random spam Category:Stuff